Love of Past
by Cayne Salem
Summary: While still trying to find a way to stop Lucifer the winchester boys call for the help of an friend from Deans past, but past feelings hit Dean. Dean/OC Slash


**Love of Past:**

-Dartford Cemetery-

Dean parks his car in front of the gate and stepped out as did Sam, "Dean why are we here again?" "We are meeting a friend of mines here. He can help us." Dean said. "Who is this guy and why are we meeting him in a cemetery?" Sam asked. "I don't know." Dean said. "He just asked me to meet him here." Just as Dean and Sam passed up an angel sized tomb stone a person went flying through it and landed on the ground. "What the hell!" Sam shouted. "Don't touch him!" Someone yelled. Sam and Dean turned towards the voice and saw a man wearing all black standing there. "Cayne what's going on?" Dean asked. "Don't touch that demon and don't let him touch you." Cayne said. "Okay but why not?" Dean asked. "Cause once you or he does your life energy will be sucked out of you." Cayne said, he then tossed a dagger at the demons hand. The demon yelled in pain as his hand was pinned to the ground, Cayne then tossed another one at the other hand and pinned it to the ground to. "You will pay for this." "Sure I will." Cayne then pulled a sword off his back and sliced the demons head off. "Now where were we. Ah, yes hello my name is Cayne Salem and you must be Sam." "Yeah nice to meet you." Sam said, "Did you really just cut his head off?" "Yeah I had to, it's the only way to kill those kind of demons." Cayne said. "But what about the human it possessed?" Sam asked. "Human? Those demons don't possess humans, they come to earth in their own body." Cayne said, "So yeah I had to cut the head off." "Cayne why did you want us to meet you in a cemetery?" Dean asked. "Well, cause this is the one place that demons can't step foot on willingly." Cayne said, "And besides Dean I have very good memories of this place." Dean's eye widen in shock, "Well, on that note Sammy could you go back to the car and get a shovel so we can bury the body." "Yeah sure." Sam said. Cayne and Dean stood there as Sam walked away, "Cayne, you can't tell Sam what we did. The past is the past let's leave it there." "Oh don't worry Dean I won't say a word." Cayne said. "Cayne promise me." Dean stated. "I promise Dean, gosh lighten up man." Cayne said.

"Sam, Sam, you are playing a dangerous game here." Sam jumped in fright when he heard the voice cause well for one it came out of nowhere and two who it was also freaked him out. "Lucifer what do you want." He pulled out a silver dagger-sword-. "Ah the blade of an archangel, so Gabriel did leave you one." "Yes and I will use it on you." Sam said. "Sam just give into me, just let yourself become my vassal why fight me? You know your brother will become Micheal's vassal and once that happens where will you stand." "With my brother against you." Sam said. "And you will fail but when the time comes you will make your choice I just hope it's the right one for your sake." Lucifer smiled "Oh and Sam if I where you I would keep a close eye on your brother's little friend." "What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Oh nothing really just keep a close eye on him that's all." Lucifer said. Just then two more demons appeared, their eyes were pitch black, "Milord." Sam raised a gun, "Oh Sam, Sam when will you learn guns are useless against us." "Maybe guns are but what about knives blessed by the Pope." Cayne said as he held up two daggers. "Please these so called 'Popes' have no real power." Lucifer said. "Really? Want to test that theory?" Cayne asked. Lucifer smiled, "So be it, we will take our leave but remember what I said Sam." Dean stared at Sam who had turned and looked at him and when they looked again Lucifer and the two demons were gone. "Damn." Dean stated. "So where were we, ah yes the body." Cayne said. "What? How can you be worried about a body when the devil just paid us a visit?" Sam said. Cayne smiled, "Funny, Lucifer isn't the devil, dear boy why on earth would you think that?" Sam's jaw dropped, "Well cause every known text out there say he is." "Really, uhh that's weird." Cayne stated. "What?" Sam asked. "Wait a minute who the hell are you?" Cayne looked at Dean, "Shall I tell him or shall you?" Sam looked at Dean, "Tell me what?" Dean stood there in silence, "Dean!" Sam shouted, "Tell me what?" "Well since a cat seems to have your brothers tongue, I'll tell you." Cayne said; he then took a deep breath. "Sam, I'm not quite what I appear to be." "Okay." Sam stated. "Sam, I am a demon." Cayne said. Sam was in complete shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard, this guy who Dean seems to have known for years is actually a demon, "What?" "I am a demon." Cayne said. "My actual name is Soul and well, I'm from the first kingdom of Hell." Sam lifted his gun towards Cayne, "Sam don't!" Dean yelled as he stood in between them. "Dean move." Sam said, "I'm gonna send this demon back to hell." "Sam, I can't let you do that." Dean said. "And why the hell not?" "Cause Sammy he is going to be a big help to us." Dean said. "Now I know why Lucifer told me to keep a close eye on you, cause you're a demon." Sam said. "No he only told you that cause he fears me and what I am capable of doing to him." Cayne said. "Now back to what you said earlier what did you mean when you said that Lucifer wasn't the devil?" Dean asked. "Well, true Lucifer has gained a lot of power and followers throughout the centuries but he is not the devil. Lucifer does rule a kingdom in Hell, but he does not rule Hell completely." Cayne said. "Who could be above Lucifer?" Sam asked. "A demon that has been named Satan." Cayne said. "Who's real name is Samael Morningstar." "So then why does everyone fear Lucifer so much if he isn't even the true ruler of Hell?" Sam asked. "Cause no one has heard from the true ruler in eons so Lucifer as ruled Hell with an iron fist and eliminates anyone who questions him." Cayne said. "Wow so why does he fear you so much?" Sam asked. "Well unlike Lucifer who is a fallen angel I am a pure breed demon." Cayne said. Both Sam and Dean were confused, "What'd you mean by pure breed demon?" "Well, boys you see it's like this I was born almost just like you two. I mean I have a mother and a father and I was born in Hell." Cayne said. "Whoa, I didn't know that man." Dean said. "Yeah sorry I didn't tell you, Dean." Cayne said. "Hey man it's okay." Dean said, "So then your parents are both demons?" "Yes." Cayne stated, "Which is why Lucifer fears me he thinks that if I use my status as a pure breed demon that all of his followers will leave him and follow me and that I will become the ruler of Hell." "Oh wow." Sam said, "So why haven't you?" "I don't want to rule Hell, why do you think I hunt down demons." Cayne said, "I was raised here on earth. I have lived among humans and have grown to love them so I protect them." "Wow a demon with a heart never thought I'd see the day." Sam said. "Yeah I have one or at least the guy I'm in has one." Cayne said. "What? You mean you're possessing a body?" Sam questioned. "Yes but don't worry this young man was in a coma for years before I took possession of him." Cayne said. "So what is his actual name then?" Sam asked. "Oh it's Cayne but its spelled C.A.I.N but I changed his last name to Salem." Cayne said. "Okay so what about his family?" Sam questioned. "They think he is dead and it's better that way." Cayne said. "Dean can I speak with you for a moment?" Sam asked. "Sure." Dean stated. "Wait here Cayne."

Dean and Sam walked towards their car, "Dean are you sure we can trust him?" "Sammy I have known Cayne for years, heck even dad asked for his help on a few jobs so yeah I think we can trust him." "What dad knew him?" Sam asked. "Yeah how do you think I met Cayne, I met him through dad." Dean said, "And besides Sammy he has saved my tail more times then I can count." "Okay Dean I'm trusting you not him. If you say we can trust him then so be it." Sam said. "And Sammy think about it if we have him with us Lucifer won't come anywhere near us." Dean said. "Dean are you telling me you're using him as a bodyguard?" Sam asked. "A little yes but he is good at hunting demons." Dean said. Just then there was a flash of light which cause both Dean and Sam to shield their eyes, "Dean. Sam." "Cas, what is it now?" Dean asked. "You are in trouble a demon of high power and ranking is here." Castiel said. "What? Where?" Sam asked. Cayne walked into view, "Dean what's keeping you two?" He then stood there, "Oh great an angel." "There!" Castiel shouted. "Oh Cas, that's just my friend Cayne." Dean said. "Then he isn't what he appears to be." Castiel said. "Yeah we know he is actually a demon and he told us everything about him." Sam said. "Dean how long have you know this man?" Castiel asked. "For what I would say like ten years now." Dean said. "Sounds about right." Cayne said. "So Cas is that the only reason why you are here?" Dean asked. "Well, yeah but we also sensed Lucifer." Castiel said. "Was he here?" "Yes but he is gone now." Sam said. "Did he say or do anything?" Castiel asked. "No not really, he was just telling me to just let him take over my body and he warned me about Cayne." Sam said. "Okay, well, then I best be going." Castiel turned towards Cayne, "I'm watching you." "Okay is that suppose to scare me?" Cayne asked. "No just a warning." Castiel said.

-Later-

Cayne and Dean are sitting alone in a hotel room, "So Cayne you're not gonna tell Sam about our past right?" "Dean I already promised you that I wouldn't so I won't don't worry." Cayne said. "And Cayne just so you know I don't regret anything I just don't want Sam to know." Dean said. "Dean it's okay it was a long time ago and I won't tell Sam anything even if he asks me about our past, I'll just tell him to ask you." Cayne said. "Thanks, Cayne." Dean smiled, "Not a problem man." Cayne then stood up and walked into the restroom just as Sam entered with drinks, "Sorry Dean all they had was soda." "It's okay." Dean grabbed a coke from his hands and Sam placed the others down on the table, "So where's Cayne?" "Restroom." Dean stated as he flicked on the TV. "Ah" Sam stated, "Dean I still don't know about this. I mean even Castiel tried to warn us about him maybe we shouldn't use him." "Sam I told you I trust him with my life." Dean stated, "So just trust me, kay Sammy." "Okay Dean, I trust you." Sam said. Just as Cayne walked out of the restroom Sam's cell phone went off. He answered it, "Hello? Oh hey Bobby. Yeah, I'm with Dean. Sure." He handed his phone over to his older brother, "Yeah, what's up Bobby? Where? Okay we're on it." Dean hung up the phone and handed it back to over to Sam. "What did Bobby say?" Sam asked. "He thinks he may have found job for us." Dean said. "Where at and what is it?" Dean pulled out their map, "Here." he pointed to a small town in the west Texas. "Odessa?" Sam questioned. "Yes he said that there has been attacks on several teenagers and that so far two have been killed." Dean said. "What makes him think that it's demonic?" Sam asked. "Well, he said that the two that where killed where thorn to pieces." Dean said. "Wow." Sam respond, "This doesn't mean it's demonic." "Well, then how do you explain that not only where their hearts missing but the brain was to." Dean said. "Okay now it might be demonic." Sam said, "So are we leaving now?" "No in the morning I need some rest." Dean said. "Well, you two sleep I'll keep watch." Cayne said. "Don't you need sleep too?" Sam asked. "Not really no." Cayne said, "Plus I have a feeling that Lucifer isn't going to stay away." "Okay well, if you get sleepy there's a roll away bed over there." Dean said. "Thanks." Cayne said. As Dean and Sam laid in the beds Cayne sat down at the table near the window and glanced out. _'Oh Lucifer when will you learn that Hell will never be yours and neither will earth. How funny it is to see you try to fight with all of your might against God and his forces.' _

_-Ten years ago-_

_A 21 year old Dean is standing next to his black four-door hardtop 1967 __Chevy Impala__. As he slowly lens against it a young man with short dark hair, wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt walks towards him. "Nice ride." "Thanks, man my dad got it for me." Dean said. "Really well you must be real lucky to have a dad like that." "Yeah I guess." Dean stated, "I don't know sometimes I wish he was here instead of away on business." "Hey at least you still have him." "Oh man I'm sorry Cayne I forgot." Dean said, "I do miss your parents man they were nice and cool. They always welcomed me with open arms when I can into town." "That's because they knew your father and loved you like a son same as me." Cayne said. "I know which is why it hurt when I couldn't be at their funeral, sorry about that man." Dean said. "Hey it's okay." Cayne stated, "Well are we just gonna stand here all day or what?" "No we better get going I don't know how long Bobby will be able to hold the demon under the seal." Dean said. They both climbed into his car, before Dean started the car he reached over and grabbed Cayne's hand, he then kissed the top of it. Cayne smiled as he started the car and drove off. They rode in silence for at least eight blocks before Cayne turned to Dean, "Dean why do you only want to see me when you find a demon that you can't take down?" Dean didn't respond at first, "Well, Cayne it's hard for me to stay in one place when there are demons all over." "Dean, you know that's a lie, I can go with you now. There is nothing holding me here." Cayne said. "Cayne I can't ask you to give up your life to hunt demons down. You have a chance to live a normal life, it's too late for me but not you." "Dean that's bull, I was born into hunting just like you were and besides I will never be able to live a normal life and you know that." "I said no Cayne!" Dean shouted, "And besides I care for you and don't want to see you hurt." "Well, it's to late for that." Cayne said. Before Dean could respond to that he pulled into the drive way of the house he had left Bobby in with a possessed human. "Come on." He climbed out of the car as did Cayne, they walked into the house to the sounds of yelling. Dean quickly ran into the living room with his gun raised, "Relax Dean it's just me teaching this demon about real pain." Bobby said. "Ha, you know nothing of true pain. You don't know what it sounds like to hear the screams of siners or the joy it brings us." "Wait that's the demon?" Cayne asked. "Yeah, why?" Dean asked. "You didn't let it touch you did you?" "No as soon we knew who it was we set a trap and that was it." Dean said. "Good." Cayne stated, "What ever you do, do not let it touch you and I bet he has been trying to." "Yes, how do you know that? And who are you?" Bobby asked. "My name is Cayne Salem and I'm a hunter just like you." "Bobby he was adopted by Joey and Sandy Scots." Dean said. "Oh that's right your father told me about them and him." Bobby said, "But still how do you know what kind of demon this is, we still haven't yet figure that out." "Well, to be honest ever since I was a kid I could always see a demon for who they really are and I quickly get what they are capable of doing." Cayne said, "And that demon right there is called a Nightshade demon." "So why can't we let it touch us?" Dean asked. "Cause once you do it can suck the psychic energies of the subconscious minds of dreaming sentient beings, they can draw the life energy from sleeping people, leaving them in comas, and manipulate the substance of the dream dimension and once it does that it can absorb the power from the suffering and fear of others and it can absorb the souls of innocent people and transform them into zombie warriors." "Whoa well, I'm glad we didn't let it touch us." Dean said. "Yeap, so how many have you put into a coma?" Cayne asked. The man-demon laughed, "Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you?" Cayne walked towards the demon, he then placed his hand on his chest, "Cayne don't!" Dean yelled. "It's okay he can't harm me." the man-demon just stared into Cayne's eyes, "So I ask again how many have you put into a coma?" "A few but what does it matter you can't save them, they are mine." Dean pulled Cayne aside, "Can we save the people he has put into comas?" "Yes." Cayne stated. Just as Dean and Cayne turned their attention back towards the demon the house began to shake and within minutes the roof blow off, the man-demon smiled, "Oh look no more seal." the rope around him flew off and he stood up, he rubbed his __wrist, "Now who's first?" The demon inched his way towards Dean, "I think you shall be first." "No!" Cayne yelled he lifted his hand towards the demon and sent him flying against the wall. Both Dean and Bobby stared at Cayne in shock, "How did you do that?" "Well, Dean I was born with abilities." Cayne said. The demon stood up, "How can a worthless human have such power?" "Wouldn't you like to know." Cayne said. Just then Cayne was sent flying through the glass window and landed on the front lawn, "Cayne!" "Dean focus he'll be okay." Bobby said. "Right now we have to take care of him." "Right." Dean turned his attention back towards the demon, "What do we do Bobby, how do we fight him if we can't touch him." _

_Meanwhile on the front lawn Cayne stood up holding his side, "God that hurt." "Aww is the poor human all broken." He turned around and standing behind him is a man with yellow eyes, "Azazel." "So you do still remember me and here I thought you'd had forgotten me." Azazel began to circle Cayne, "And I remember you and oh how I loved the screams that came from you." "What're you doing here?" Cayne asked. "Why we are here to warn you." Azazel said. "We? Who else is here?" Cayne asked. Just then a little girl with long blonde hair and wearing a light blue dress with white shoes walked into view, "Hello Soul." "Lilith." "Aww poor poor Soul having to live inside of a worthless human." "Why are you two here?" Cayne asked. "Soul we are here to warn you, we have plans for the Winchester boys and if you interfere with them we will have no choice but to end your life." Lilith smiled. Azazel stepped closer to Cayne, "Oh sweet sweet Cayne how I wish I could end your life now, but I cannot. You're lucky the master wishes that no harm comes to you." "Like you have the power to do that, if I remember correctly you are a bottom feeder in hell. You make contracts with humans for their souls for the the master, you follow his orders like a dog does his master." Cayne said. Azazel swelled up with rage, "Azazel stand down." Lilith said. "And Lilith are you still trying to gain the masters love or have you lost it for good." Lilith's eyes turned white, "I will kill you." "I think not." Cayne lifted his hands and sent both of them flying backwards, he then ran back into the house, "Dean! Dean!" "Over here." Dean whispered from behind the sofa, "Dean thank god your okay. And Bobby?" "He's okay the demon hasn't touched either one of us." "Okay good. Where is he?" "Here." Both Dean and Cayne turned to the sight of the demon, he then smacked Cayne and sent him flying over the sofa, "Now the fun begins." The demon reached out his hand and placed it on Dean's forehead; who screamed from the pain, "Feel that, that is the life being sucked out of you. Oh the joys it brings me." "No!" Cayne shouted he then lunged at the demon and slammed him against the wall, "How is...this...possible?" Cayne smiled as flames appeared in his eyes, "Milord." The demon whispered. Smoke escaped the demons mouth and the body went lifeless. Cayne dropped the body to turn to Dean, "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm good." Cayne helped Dean up, "You boys okay?" Bobby asked as he exited the kitchen. "Yeah we're good Bobby." Dean said._

_-Later-_

_Dean and Cayne are standing in front of his car as Bobby walks up to them, "Well, thanks Cayne. John would be proud of both of you as would you parents." "Thanks Bobby I just wish my parents were still here so they could see this." Cayne said. "Trust me they are watching you as we speak." Bobby said, "Well, I best be going got some more demons to hunt." He waved bye to the boys and walked towards his truck. "Dean about what I said earlier, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Cayne said. "Don't be sorry Cayne and yes you did mean it, I mean why wouldn't you, I know that I have already hurt you in so many ways and I am sorry for that." Dean said, "It's just that I want to be with you and I want you to be with me but I don't think that I would be able to handle it if you got hurt. I love you to much to let that happen to you." "But, Dean, you know I won't get hurt. You know I can take care of myself." Cayne said, "And besides you know these demon could never really hurt me." "God Cayne just because you have these powers that doesn't make you invulnerable. Why can't you see that?" Dean stated. "Dean actually it does." Cayne stated. "What?" Dean questioned. "Dean do you know how many times I have tried to kill myself?" Cayne asked. "What do you mean tried?" Dean stared at Cayne with a confused look, "Dean I have jumped from a twenty story building. I have cut my wrist. I have taken sleeping pills. I have even shot myself in the head and yet here I stand before you." Cayne said. Dean stared at him with anger filled eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that?" "What do you mean why would I do that my parents where killed right before my eyes and then you left without so much as a goodbye you figure out why I would do that." Cayne said. He then turned and began to walk away, "Wait Cayne." Dean turned him around and embraced him in a hug, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave like I did." _

-Present Day-

Dean awoke to find Cayne still sitting by the window, he climbed out of the bed and sat next to him, "You know I'm sorry for what happened between us right?" "Yes and it's okay I forgave you a long time ago." Dean placed his hand on top of his, "I do love you Cayne it's just now I got Sammy to look after and he is all the family I got left." "Dean it's okay I know you love me and I know how much you care for Sam." "Cayne I would love nothing more then to be with you but how do I tell Sammy that I'm gay and have been in love with someone for years." Dean said. "Dean it's okay." Both Dean and Cayne turned around and Sam was sitting up in his bed, "You heard that?" "Yeah and I'm fine with you being gay and if you love Cayne then be with him. I won't stop you." Dean smiled, "Some how I get the feeling you two planed this." "Now why would we do that, I mean Sam didn't even know who I was till today." Cayne said. "True." Dean stated, "Well, come let's go lay down." "Hey Dean don't even think about it just because I am okay with you being gay doesn't mean I'm okay with hearing nor seeing that." Sam said. "Shut up Sammy, we aren't going to do that." Dean said. "Okay if you say so." Sam rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Dean pulled Cayne towards the bed, they both laid down, Dean laid behind Cayne and placed his arms around him. "Sweet dreams." Dean whispered into his ear and then kissed him on the back of his neck.

Meanwhile outside Lucifer along with a few other demon-men appeared out of the shadows, "Milord this can't be good now that he is with them." Lucifer turned and the man busts into flames, "Would anyone else like to speak out of turn?" None of the demon-men spoke up, "I didn't think so. Now I know that Soul is a very powerful demon but he is weaken by the human emotions he has developed throughout the years and his feelings towards Dean makes him an easy target." He then sat down on a near by bench, "Now I want you all to attack Soul and his human friends but you are not to kill the Winchester boys. Soul on the other hand is to be brought to me alive." All the demon-men lowered their heads in response, "Now leave me." With that said they vanished right before his eyes, just then there was a crackle of power and a bright light shined, "Lucifer you play a dangerous game here." He stood up, "Michael, what brings you here?" "Soul." Lucifer smiled, "So you too fear him as well?" "Yes but not for the same reason you do. We fear him cause he has the power to gain followers and led an army against both Heave and Hell." Michael sat down on the bench as did Lucifer, "True but his human emotions prevent him from doing that." "You think so, you don't think his demon side will take over and he'll realize the true reason as to why he was sent to Earth?" "No, the love he has for Dean clouds his judgment." "I doubt that even Dean will be able to keep his demon side from taking over nor will he be able to control him, he can't even control Sam." "Then what do you pose we do about this?" "My lord has posed an alliance to take Soul out of the picture once he is will continue our battle." Michael then stood up, "So be it." With that said Michael was gone with a crack of lightning. Lucifer smiled, "This will be fun."

-Next Morning-

Dean awoke alone in the bed he was sharing with Cayne, with in a matter of minutes both Cayne and Sam entered the hotel room laughing, "Morning Dean." "Morning. What's so funny?" Dean asked. "Oh I was just telling Sam about the time you got your butt kicked by the whole football team." Sam giggled, "The whole football team Dean?" "Hey hey, that isn't fair on my defense they jumped me so I didn't get a chance to fight back." Dean said he climbed out of the bed, "Sure Dean that's what you said that time." Cayne said, "And besides I was there and you got a few good hits in if I remember correctly." "Okay, okay I got my ass kicked but I haven't since and demons don't count, Sam." Sam smiled, "What? I wasn't gonna say anything." "Well, Dean I know how bad you felt that you got your ass kicked by the football team but hey it happens. And hey at least you lived to fight another day." Cayne said. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm gonna take a shower." Dean walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him, "I think we upset him." Sam said. "Nay he'll get over it, I have done that to Dean many times." Cayne said. "So Sam what were doing before Dean dragged you into the family business?" "Well, I was a senior at Stanford University and then I was going to applying to law school." Sam said. "Oh wow and I can't believe Dean pulled you away from all of that?" Cayne questioned, "So did you chose to leave or did he make you leave?" "Well, it was both actually cause a demon named Azazel killed my girlfriend so I wanted to get even plus that's the same demon that killed my mom and infected me with his blood and now I'm stuck with these powers." Sam said. "Ah well, now I get it." Cayne said. "Get what?" "Get way Dean never really talked much about you, not because he doesn't love you but because he was protecting you." Cayne said. "Protecting me from what?' Sam asked. "Well, there are demons out there that would have loved to kill you in order to prove themselves to Lucifer." Cayne said, "But now that they know you are his vessel they won't dare to kill you." "I have a question is there a way I can fight Lucifer and stop him from claiming me as a vessel?" Sam asked. "Well, all you can do is deny him no demon, no matter how powerful can forcefully enter a human body." Cayne said. "Really?" Dean asked from the door way of the restroom, "Yeap." Cayne stated, "Way do you think I entered a body that was in a coma since the soul of the person was already gone it was easier for me to enter." Dean looked at Cayne with quizzing eyes, "So that's all Sam has to do?" "Yeap that's all he can do really. But know this Lucifer won't give up easily he'll keep going until he gets what he wants or finds someone else who is welling." Cayne said. He then stood up and glanced around, "What's wrong?" "We are not alone." "What? Who's here?" Dean asked. "I am sensing several demons outside along with angels." Cayne said. "What, why would angels and demons be out there?" Sam asked, "It makes no sense." "Stay here you two I'm gonna go and see how many." Cayne began to walk towards the door, "Wait you can't go out there alone." Dean grabbed his arm, "Dean let go I'll be okay." Cayne removed his hand from his wrist, "No, I won't let you go alone. We work together and we back each other up." Dean looked at Sam, "He's right Cayne." "Fine but please be careful Dean I just got you back and I don't want to lose you or Sam." Cayne said. "Okay." Dean stated. The three of them exited the hotel room and what they saw shocked them, they saw several demon-men standing in the parking lot along with angel-men and some were on the roof of the hotel rooms. "Wow never thought I would see the day that angels and demons would work together." Dean said. Just then a man wearing a brown trench coat with a white button shirt and black tie under it and wearing black pants stepped forward as did another man wearing a shirt and jeans. "Cas, what's going on why are you with them?" Sam asked. "I'm sorry Sam but we have a common enemy with them and are ordered to work with them." Casstiel said. "What but I thought that angels don't kill innocents?" Sam questioned. "Not you two, him." Casstiel said as he pointed to Cayne, "We all know what you are and the power you hold so by order of both our lords we are to eliminate you." Casstiel said.

The other man smiled, "Oh the joys your screams would have brought to the halls of hell sadly I can not play with you." Alister said. "Too bad for you." Cayne stated. "Sam, Dean be careful I doubt you have fought this many demons at once." "Sam. Dean, please don't get involved with this we wish no harm to come to you but if you interfere we will have no other choice." Casstiel said. "Sorry Cas, but Cayne is my friend and I will protect him if I have to." Dean said, he then lifted his gun and aimed it. "Dean, you know guns can't harm us." Alister smiled, "Foolish boy." "Maybe not but they will slow you down." Dean said. "And besides, Casstiel and Alister I have this." Just then a sword appeared in Cayne's right hand, the sword it self was glowing yellow and a light blue color and the handle was an eagle's claw. Both Casstiel and Alister were in shock, "How, did you get that?" "My aunt gave it to me." Cayne said. Dean stared at Cayne, "Why do they fear your sword?" "This sword is called the FireIce sword and it has the ability to kill angels and demons on account it was formed by my aunt who has spiritual powers." Cayne said. "Wait, Stop!" All the demon-men and angel-men turned towards the entrance of the hotel, "Hold on a second here." Cayne glanced behind them and saw Lucifer walking forward, "Now how can you control that sword?" "Easily it was forged for me." Cayne smiled, "And you know very well what it's capable of doing." Lucifer stood there in silence, "Fine stay with them but I will get you sooner or later." Just then Michael appeared, "This ends here!" He walked up to Cayne and punched him in his chest and sent him flying through the wall of a hotel room. Casstiel turned his attention to Michael, "Sir, what was that for?" "I will not let them stand in my way of getting done what I am ordered to do." Sam and Dean lifted their guns, "Oh please." Michael lifted his hand and the guns flew out of their hands, "Leave now and you shall live." Both Sam and Dean stood there, "Cas, why are you doing this?" "I'm sorry but this is my orders." Casstiel said. "Casstiel, you have nothing to explain to them." Michael said, he then removed a sliver sword with strange writing on it off his back, "This is should take care of him." Before Michael could even move an energy wave caused everyone to go flying, Cayne is standing there when Michael looks up. He then stood up with his sword in hand


End file.
